Artist's Muse
by kittiesrangels88
Summary: "Because, whether I cared to admit it or not, I was becoming more and more infatuated with the boy who was now standing next to me. 'Well, they do say the greatest love is between an artist and his muse.' he pointed out." Pewdiecry, AU!
1. Chapter 1

**Since there are hardly any multi-chapter Pewdiecry fics out on , I thought I'd jump the gun and write one! c:**

**Warning- this story will very likely be long, and possibly go through times when there's not many updates. I'm a somewhat busy person for someone without a life :3 **

**I don't own Pewdiepie, Cryaotic, Cutiepiemarzia, Tobuscus, or any other youtuber mentioned in this fic. They belong to themselves. I also don't own any songs that might be used in this fic. (I'm bad to use songs randomly, and make people magically learn guitar)**

**AU- Pewds and Cry are art school students, Marzia and Pewds never dated, Toby's just that one weird guy that everyone on campus loves, and they're all around Marzia's age (early twenties, late teens).**

* * *

_Ouch. Ouch. OUCHOUCHOUCHOUCH! _I thought, ramming the sore fingers on my sprained hand into the elevator buttons. Best way to start my first day at a new college EVER.

That was sarcasm, if you couldn't tell.

School hadn't actually started back yet, not officially, at least. It didn't officially start until about two weeks from now, but I was getting all my crap moved into my new on-campus apartment. It was a good deal, it hadn't costed too much to rent and it was within a five minute walk to the studio I'd be working in. That was always good.

The only downside to the apartment was that I was sharing it with a complete stranger. I was meeting him today, I assumed, since this was the day that all the "newbies" came and set up their living arrangements and got to know each other. Most of the students who had been here for at least a semester were coming on the official starting date, maybe a little bit before.

I pulled the key out of my pocket with my good hand and unlocked the door.

I stuck my head in the living room. It smelled strongly of fresh paint and new furniture. There was a trace of cigarette smoke wafting around the room, but it would have smelled much stronger if my roommate smoked. Which I really didn't mind, it reminded me of back home, when my grandfather used to smoke.

"Hey, is anyone here yet?" I called out. My voice echoed through the almost empty living room, the smell of paint now giving me a headache.

"Hellooooo?" I called, after waiting a few moments and receiving no response. I stepped inside, and shut the door behind me softly. It still sounded loud in the silent apartment.

"Ummm, hang on!" a voice called from down the hallway. About a half minute later, a man with mid-length dark hair and glasses perched on the very tip of his nose came in. He was wearing an ancient looking, paint splattered shirt. He was talking rapidly on his phone. "Yeah, yeah, Mom, it's real nice…. Mhhmm, okay, well my roommate's here now, gotta go, bye!…" he grumbled in annoyance. "Yeah he's kinda cute, just shut up and…. I gotta go, bye!" he immediately hung up the phone, a blush creeping over his face.

"Sorry about that… My mom's _very _involved in my sexuality." I could see he was obviously very embarrassed about it.

"It's fine." I say, feeling my slight blush edge away. "It's not every day I get called cute." I cracked a little lopsided smile at him. "And you are?"

"Bi- I mean, Cry. Actually, my real name's Ryan, but everyone calls me Cry." Cry wiped his paint-covered fingertips on his shirt. "And you're-?"

"Felix." I said, kind of awkwardly. This had definitely been the most- _interesting_- introduction I'd ever had with someone. "Felix Kjellberg."

"Where're you from?" Cry asked, picking up an apple from a little bowl off the bar and biting off a chunk. "I've never heard that kind of accent before."

"Sweden." I said. "But I was raised in the US from the time I was thirteen."

"How long have you been speaking English? If you don't mind my asking." Cry took another bite of apple. "Want some food? Or a drink?" he added.

"A drink would be _great_." I say, a bit parched from my walk in the sweltering Florida heat. "And since we came here, I guess. I don't remember learning much english in school as a kid, but when my mom planned on moving to the states she started teaching me the language."

"Okay, I've got some sodas in the fridge." Cry said, pointing to the kitchen. I nodded and grabbed a Coke from inside the fridge door.

"They might be kinda warm." he warned. "I just got the fridge working about an hour ago."

I took a swig, the fizz from the carbonated drink burning my throat in a pleasing way as it went down.

"God, the flight down here was torture." I said, placing the half-empty can down on the bar and taking a seat on the couch. I felt like I was intruding on someone else's home, even if it _was _ my home now.

"That bad, huh?" Cry asked, chuckling.

"Yeah, it wasn't long, just as it was… painful." I rubbed at my sprained hand.

"I was about to ask about what you did to your hand." Cry said, picking up his own coke and drinking it.

"Sprained it helping my dad fix some roofing stuff on our house." I said. "I fell off of a ladder and landed on it funny."

"I would be more worried about cracking my head open!" Cry said, laughing.

"Yeah, I was just laying there, moaning. My dad and sister thought that I was gonna die!" I laughed.

"When's it gonna be healed?" Cry asked.

I shrugged. "Probably before school officially starts." I rubbed at my stubble.

"Well, I hate to just wonder off, but I'm working on something I really need to get finished." Cry said, turning to walk back down the hall. "Your room's the second door on the left. The one next to it's the bathroom, and the one room across the hall is mine. I f you need any help getting around campus and stuff, I think we have some of the same courses together, and I know my way around here pretty well, since I've been here for the majority of the summer." And with that, Cry retreated to his bedroom. Some music was playing as he opened and shut his door, just barely loud enough for me to hear.

I carried my luggage to the bedroom, opening the door with my injured hand, causing a burst of pain to shoot up through my arm.

"God, I'm an idiot for falling off that ladder." I muttered to myself. I throw my bags onto the empty bed and look the room over.

It's pretty decently sized, about the size of my room back at my parent's, maybe a little smaller. There's a pretty good sized closet on one side of the room, an empty bed on the other. A window sits on the far wall, with one of those almost-window-seat-windowsills. A ray of afternoon light shines through the dusty blinds covering the windows. The floors are hard-wood, and my Chuck-Taylor's barely make any noise as I walk across the room.

The walls are painfully white. Like, hospital room walls white. It's so boring, and I long to take a brush and drag it across the walls until they were filled with color.

My room back home was bright blue, the walls covered with posters and drawings, ranging from the time I was barely old enough to hold a pencil correctly to barely two or three days before leaving for college. I'd left my room as it was at home, and I threatened my mom not to throw anything out. She had just thrown her hands up in mock defeat and promised not to. My bed at home had been small, just big enough to fit me, and sometimes my dog. Damn, I was gonna miss my little Poogah.

I kind of wanted to go down to the convenience store a few blocks down and get some cigarettes. I didn't smoke usually, I was just stressed about being in a new place. I just wanted the smell of home, which was Granddad's cigarettes and Mom's traditional Swedish cooking.

I convince myself not to go, knowing that if I get started up smoking again, I won't be able to quit. I just throw myself down on the bare bed and curl into a ball, falling asleep and hoping that I won't wake up again, at least not here.

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoyed this! This is my first time writing a Pewdiecry that isn't a one shot, so I hope this turned out well c: (And like I mentioned at the beginning, this story is AU. Please keep an open mind, especially about the smoking, because that may or may not come up as a major issue later on.)**

**Reviews are love, as are favorites and follows!**


	2. Chapter 2

**ASDFGHJKL; THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR THE NICE REVIEWS! I love you all so much!**

**I have to go to the dermatologist's tomorrow, so I won't be able to update... but I probably will Wednesday.**

**_Disclaimer- I still don't own or claim to know the sexualities of Cry and Pewds. This is all written in good fun._**

* * *

The next time I wake up, it's dark out. Midnight dark. Darkest-before-the-dawn dark.

I pull myself off of the bed with a yawn. I wish there was a clock in my room. I didn't know when the furniture my parents had helped me pay for for my room would be getting here.

I pushed open the door softly, hoping I wouldn't wake Cry. I wanted to get to the duffle bag in the living room, the one that contained my art supplies. At least I could sketch away my homesickness.

I was always really bad to get homesick. When we first moved to the US, I got homesick so much. I would call up my relatives in Sweden and babble on to them about how much I hated it here in my native tongue. When Grandma got sick and she and Granddad came out to live with us, I was so glad that I would have familiar people in my house. The house began to smell like home again, and that's when I came out of my shell at school and started making friends.

For the first couple of years in America, we were far from well-off. My mom and dad both had good educations, they just weren't fluent in English. Even now, we usually spoke Swedish around the house.

We lived in I guess what people would consider the hood, even though it was a predominately white neighborhood. I don't know what we really lived in, all I know is it was _not _the best place to live.

I liked to read a lot during that time period. We didn't have internet at our house, so I would read a lot and go out into the woods and play games by myself. Most of the time, I played pretend, like most kids do. I would pretend I was a hunter, or an escaped convict, trying to to rough it out in the woods.

I finally reached the bag with my art supplies. Cry was nowhere to be found, but there was no sound coming from his room, so I assumed he was sleeping, or not at home at all. I unzipped the bag and dug around for my sketchbook and a pencil that wasn't broken. I pulled out my ancient, dog-eared copy of _The Outsiders_. My eighth grade teacher had given it to me to read as an assignment, and had agreed to let me keep it since I enjoyed it so much. She knew about my home life, and about how my mom was out of a job and my dad was working two minimum-wage jobs just to buy us food and necessities. It's funny how almost two years later my dad was running his own company and we were upper-middle class, possibly even rich by some people's standards.

_The Outsiders _has always been my favorite book. Ever since I read it, I was caught up in the world of Ponyboy and his gang of Greasers. Maybe it's because I could sympathize with him, being from the poor part of town. I smiled as I tucked it away beneath my sketchbook and continued my search for a pencil. I've read that book so many times that I could probably recite it word for word.

I sit down at the little table off to the side from the kitchen and turned on a light. I flipped open the book, not quite sure what I was going to draw.

I sat there for about thirty minutes, tapping the eraser end of the pencil against the binding of my sketchbook. I finally groan softly and stand up, slipping on my shoes to go take a walk outside.

I'm still dressed in the slightly wrinkled clothes I'd been wearing when I had arrived in Florida. It was much cooler at night, but it was still fairly warm.

I made my way down to the park, where a little fountain bubbled. There were plenty of benches and running trails for the students and teachers who lived on campus. I could see someone leaned up against the fountain, playing on an iPhone. It was obviously a girl, because long hair hung over, hiding her face from me. I jogged over, trying to make as many friends as I could before the school year started. I didn't want to be alone in a place that I'm so unfamiliar with.

"Uh, hi." I said, approaching the girl. She didn't say anything, just merely nodded to acknowledge my presence.

I let out a gasp of breath I didn't know I'd been holding in. I was sitting on the edge of the fountain with her, watching her fingers tap swiftly on the keypad of the phone.

I didn't want to intrude in her personal business, so I just sat in an awkward silence, hoping she would talk.

"You can talk to me, you know." she mumbled, suddenly jerking her phone up. "I don't bite."

Damn, she had a cute accent. And an even cuter face. She was continuing to jerk the phone around, mumbling under her breath.

"What's your name?" I asked, watching her continue jerking her hands around, shouting "Go left! Go left!" at the game she was playing.

"Go! Jump! Jump! Marzia!" she shouted, finally freezing before doing a random little dance. "Yes! New high score!"

"Marzia, huh? Pretty name for a pretty girl." I said.

She smiles at me. "And how about you?"

"Felix." I say, leaning back against the fountain wall.

"Cool name." she said. "Where're you from?"

"Sweden, originally, but we moved to the states a few years back. We've been living in Georgia since we moved here."

"Ahh." she said. "I'm from Italy, but we moved to the US about two years ago."

"Why? If you don't mind my asking." I said.

"My dad had a job opportunity." she said simply, still playing on her phone. "How about you?"

"I'm not really quite sure why we moved." I said quietly. "I think it had a lot to do with my mom and dad trying to start a business over here, which they did."

"That's good." Marzia said, putting her phone away and looking me in the face. She was a good head or two shorter than me at full height. "Oooh, you're kinda cute!" she blurted, giggling.

"Second time I've been told that today… It's been a weird day for me today." I laugh.

"What, you don't get compliments like that all the time?" she asked.

"Nope." I shook my head. "I was thinking about going and getting a smoke, you wanna come with?"

Marzia shrugged. "You smoke?" she asked.

"Not as a habit, just when I'm homesick." I sigh.

She nodded understandingly. "You are pretty far away from home, especially if you're from the upper end of Georgia." she stood there for a minute, like she was thinking. "Maybe we should just go get some Starbucks instead. It's better for your long-term health."

I agreed with her, standing. "You know where one is? Or one that's open 24 hours?"

She nodded. "There's one for students that's open 24-7. They sell Red Bull and other energy drinks and food there, too. It's for those all-night study sessions, I guess."

"I see." I said, following her down the path. "So, how long have you been at the school?"

"This is my second semester." she said. "I thought I should come up a couple of weeks early to show newbies around and stuff."

"Well, I'm glad you're here." I admitted. "My roommate's passed out right now and I couldn't sleep. I came outside to get some inspiration."

"Who's your roommate?" Marzia asked. "One tall latte, no cream." she said to the cashier.

"Ryan. He goes by Cry though." I said. "Same for me, but with cream." I added, turning to the cashier.

When we got our drinks, we sat down at a little table on the far corner of the store.

"I've met him, he seems nice enough." Marzia said, taking a sip of her coffee.

"Yeah, he's a pretty cool guy." I replied, looking out the window. The sun was starting to rise. "I mean, I only talked to him for about ten minutes before he went back to his room to draw or paint or something, but he seemed like a nice guy."

"Same here." she said. "We met yesterday when he went out running. He's a really fast runner, and he's _tiny_. I'm pretty sure he could have gotten an athletic scholarship to some other school through cross-country or something."

"You sure do spend a lot of time outside." I said.

Marzia shrugged. "I like the outdoors, it gives me inspiration."

"What kind of degree are you going for?" I asked.

"Art history." she said, pulling on the sleeves of her UFL hoodie. "God, it's cold in here!"

"I know right, and same here." I replied.

"We'll probably have some of the same classes!" she said, smiling.

"That's great!" I smiled back. "You can show me around, I'm horrible with directions and have a terrible memory."

"Will do." She winked at me and we laughed.

Marzia and I talked all the way back to my apartment building.

"This is my stop." I said, walking towards the door.

"Okay, we should go grab lunch sometime." Marzia handed me her phone. "Here, put your number in so we can text, okay?"

I nodded and put in my number. "I'll talk to you later, Marzia." I said.

"It was nice meeting you." she said, turning around to walk away.

"You too!" I called after her, before walking inside.

The sun was already up by the time I got to my apartment. I unlocked and opened the door to see Cry standing in the kitchen- half naked.

"Jesus, Cry, go put on some clothes!" I laughed, startling the smaller brunette.

"God, Felix, don't scare me like that!" he threw a dish towel at me, laughing as well. "Where did you go?"

"I went for a walk and met this really cute girl." I said, a bit shyly.

"How cute is she?" Cry asked, smirking.

"Very. Her name's Marzia. She said you two had talked before."

Cry nodded. "She was in the park yesterday when I went running. I stopped and we talked for a few minutes."

I didn't really have a response, so I sat down on the couch with my sketchbook.

"Hey, I'm going swimming today, wanna come with?" Cry asked, as I realized he was wearing swim trunks and _not _boxers.

"Ahh, I'll have to give you a rain check on that one." I said. "I want to do some sketching right now."

Cry picked up a towel and a bag of clothes off the table. "Okay, if you wanna come out and join me later, the pool's behind the Starbucks store thing." and with that, he left.

I decided I was gonna draw Marzia. Her face was just so… drawable. I had too.

I started off with a few strokes of my pencil. I looked down at the circle for her head. No, it wasn't the right shape. Oh, well. I can just draw whatever my brain leads me to.

I started sketching the neck and upper torso areas, the only places visible in the portrait I was drawing.

It was a guy. Okay, that worked.

The face was sketched out, then the hair.

Before I knew it, I was staring at a rough sketch of…

…Cry.

* * *

**Oooh, cliffhanger! :3 I guess xD**

**Please review, it means the world to me! 33**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the slight delay on this chapter, school's decided to give me homework out the ass.**

**But thank you guys so much for the nice reviews! And thanks for the favorites and follows! I love you all! *makes hand heart***

**So, without further ado, here's chapter 3! c:**

* * *

It was strange. I had hardly spent fifteen minutes talking to the guy, and already I got the flutters when I saw his face.

Oh, shit. I had a crush.

No. No it wasn't a crush. I was straight. _Straight. _

Maybe I wasn't straight though? Maybe I just thought I was my whole life.

No. I'm straight. I'm straight. I AM STRAIGHT.

Cry comes in.

"Hey." he calls, his hair dripping. I can see his well built body through the shirt.

"I'M STRAIGHT!" I yell randomly, and then shove my hands over my mouth.

"Nice to know." Cry laughed.

I try to laugh, too, but I can't. It's like this giant ball of fluff was caught in my throat and I couldn't laugh, no matter how hard I tried.

"You okay, dude? You're lookin' a little pale."

"I'm-I'm fine." I stammer, erasing his face like a madman on my sketch. I hastily replace it with a mask. Two circle eyes without pupils, and a thin line for his mouth.

"What'cha drawin'?" Cry takes a sip of pepsi.

"Oh, not much."

"Whoa, that's really good." he says, observing my sketch. "I really like the mask."

"Th-thanks." Good, he didn't think it was him.

"You sure you're okay?" he asked, concerned. Before I knew it, his hand was pressed up against my forehead.

"I'm fine. I'm jus-"

Bam. His forehead is against mine, his our mouths inches apart. Just one swift move and my lips would be on his-

He removes his head, luckily, before I can act on my thoughts.

"You're not running a fever…" he steps back. "Sorry if that was awkward, my mom's a nurse and I have her motherly-nurse instincts, kind of."

"It's fine." I manage to say without stammering. "I'm just not feeling very well. I'm not used to the Florida heat."

Anyone who'd been in Georgia would have called that out as an obvious lie. It could get hotter than Florida in the summer.

But Cry bought my bluff and nodded sympathetically. "It can get pretty hot around here."

_Only cause you make it that hot. _

Damnit, brain. That wasn't cool.

Cry walks away, due to my lack of response, and I pull out my phone.

_"Hello?"_

"Hey, Marzia? Can we go grab early lunch or something? I've got some stuff on my mind and I need to talk to someone."

_"Of course! I'll meet you by the fountain?"_

"That works for me. I'll see you in ten."

_"Alright. Bye!"_

I hang up the phone, and eye Cry. He's sitting on the far end of the couch. He had obviously not heard a word I had said to Marzia.

"I'm heading out, I've got- arrangements." I didn't want to use the word "date".

"Kay." Cry took another sip of his drink. "Have fun."

I ran outside, jogging all the way down to the fountain. Marzia was already there, playing another game on her phone.

"You ready to go?" I asked.

"Yeah!" She said, putting her phone up. "We should go to this really cool diner hangout place a few minutes up the road."

I agreed, and she led the way.

"So, what was it that you wanted to talk about?" she asked.

"Umm, do you think it's…. I don't know, _normal_ for a person to feel… attracted, I guess, to someone of the same sex?"

"Sure!" she sat down in the booth across from me. "I mean, I have some pretty serious girl crushes…"

"So… If I were to say that I might possibly have a thing for Cry-"

"YOU HAVE A THING FOR CRY! EEEEEEEE!" she squealed.

"SHHH!" I hissed. "I don't know if I do or not! It's just- complicated."

"Awww, you two will make an adorable couple!" she cooed.

"Marzia! I'm not even sure I know what I'm feeling. Maybe it's just a guy crush or something."

Marzia moved her hands in front of her face in a calming motion. "Okay, okay. Tell me, when did you start getting these feelings for him."

"Just today, I guess. I was drawing and then all of the sudden, BAM!, Cry's there."

"Like next to you?"

"No, like, on the drawing. And then I start getting butterflies and- dammit, Marzia, I hate myself right now!"

Marzia leaned over and put her hand over mine. "It'll be okay." she said, before removing her hand.

"Heyyy, Marzia!" Someone shouts from across the diner. Over walks this kinda pale, curly-headed guy carrying a fake diamond sword from Minecraft.

"Dudee! Look what I got!" he held out the sword. "I'm, like, the Lord of Diamond Swords!"

"Cool, Toby!" Marzia grinned, before turning back to me. "Toby, this is Felix, Felix, this is Toby."

"Nice to meet, ya, dude." Toby said, shaking my hand.

"You too." I answered.

"Mind if I join you guys?" Marzia and I shake our heads, and Toby sits down next to Marzia, throwing his arm on the back of the booth.

"We'll talk about the _thing _later." Marzia said, winking discreetly at me.

I guess Toby just took it as an inside joke or something, because he didn't bring up the subject of the _thing _for the rest of lunch.

After Toby and Marzia and I departed ways, me and the girl took the long route back to campus.

"So… You've got a wittle crush don't you?" she poked me in the side. "Felix has a wittle crush on wittle Cry!" she giggled.

"Shut up!" I laugh, poking her back.

"I'm already planning your wedding… who'll wear the dress? More importantly, who's gonna top-"

"Marzia I would really not like to think about that right now." I say, my eyes widening.

"Come on!" She said, tugging at my arm. "You two are my OTP!"

"OTP?" I asked, confused.

"Ehh, you wouldn't understand." she shrugged.

"So, are you gonna ask him out?" Marzia looked up at me, her tone serious.

"Yeah… Maybe…. After I get to know him a little better."

She grinned. "Maybe you two should start hanging out more… I'm throwing a pre-party at my place Friday… You two could get to know each other there, maybe have a couple smokes, since I know they ease your nerves."

I nodded. "Sounds good."

She stops in front of the fountain, leaning up against it. Clouds cover the once-sunny sky, threatening rain.

"Don't you wanna get in before it starts raining?" I asked.

She shrugged. "I don't really care. I like rain, it makes me feel clean."

I nodded in agreement.

"When I was little, my mom used to tell me rain was like the Earth's shower. It was getting a bath." I said, kicking a rock.

"I used to think that rain was God crying." Marzia laughed.

I laughed a little bit. I spotted a squirrel in a nearby tree. I made my fingers in a gun position and went "PEW! DIE!" loudly.

"Come on, dude, don't scare Pie!" Marzia giggled, watching the squirrel flee from it's spot in the tree.

"You named a squirrel." I said, looking at her weird.

"Yeah." she said, as if it were the most normal thing in the world.

"You're a strange bird, Marzia."

"At least I'm not going around yelling, 'PEW, DIE, PIE!'" she smirked. "I'm going to call you that from now on. Pewdiepie. It's cute."

I rolled my eyes.

"Alright, how about Pewds for short?"

"It sounds like pubes."

"That's what makes it so fitting." she laughed.

I rolled my eyes again. "I'm going home now. Bye, Marzia."

"Bye, Pewds!" she called, cracking herself up again.

Coming inside the apartment, Cry had fallen asleep on the couch, curled up in a little ball, his mouth opened partly. He was breathing in and out softly, his eyes relaxed behind closed lids.

I smiled at his adorableness (is that even a word?) before quickly wiping away my grin. No. No. No.

Guy crush. That's all it is. Just a little guy crush, nothing more. Lots of guys have them.

I walk to my room, and lay down on the empty bed. The mid-afternoon sunlight filtered in through the blinds, giving the room a slight glow.

I wondered how hard it had been for Cry to come out. He was bi after all. He had told me so. I closed my eyes and decided as soon as I woke up I'd ask him about his coming out story.

But I didn't get the chance to fall asleep before Marzia came running into my room, grabbing my arm and hoisting me up.

"Come on! Come on! COME OOONN!" she shouted into my ear.

"Ouch!" I said, rubbing my ear, giving her a dirty look. "You don't have to yell."

"Sorry, I thought you were sleeping." she shrugged.

I sighed and stood up. "What do you want?"

"I have a plan!"

"What kind of plan?"

"A- a good one!"

I look down at the excited brunette. She was adorable, and if I weren't too conflicted about possibly being in love with a guy, I might've asked her out.

"Just come on!" She pulled me out of my room, past the sleeping Cry in the living room (who was now upside down, his head rested against a pillow laying on the floor) and out into the frigid hallway.

* * *

**I wasn't sure how to end this chapter xD**

**Reviews are love! So are favorites and follows!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Sorry this wasn't up sooner, I've had about seven tests this week and I'm exhausted. **

**But this chapter, although short, is a big turning point in the story. But don't worry, it's far from over. :3**

**_I do not claim to know Cry or Pewds or their sexualities. This story was written just for fun and isn't meant to insult anyone._**

* * *

"God, Marzia! Just tell me what's going on!" I said, yanking my arm free from her grasp.

"Okay, so you know the art fair they're having?"

"Yeah?"

"Well, Cry said he was going to check it out when we talked the other day, so you two should totally go together!"

"I'm not incredibly interested-"

"Go. With. Him." she gritted her teeth, giving me a death glare. I nod quickly, and she returns to her usual happy-go-lucky expression.

"Good! I'm gonna go with you guys, but I won't be a cockblock."

"MARZIA!"

"Bye, Pewds!" she runs away, laughing.

I moaned, backing up against the wall. I was a mess. Worried, yet excited. Fire flared up in my veins. What was going on with me?

_Who am I to deny these butterflies?_

Letting myself calm down, finally feeling the flush on my face edging away, I managed to push myself past the sleeping boy on the couch and to my room. What had I gotten myself into?

I slept for God knows how long. I was doing a lot of that lately, was it normal? I'd have to google it later. Maybe I was making up for the sleepless nights I'd had prior to coming to Florida.

When I woke up from a dream I barely remembered, something to do with me not being good enough for him, I was able to throw myself into the shower before trying to figure out how to look good enough for Cry.

I felt like such a girl, freaking out because I didn't know what to wear. After deciding on some kind of nice jeans and a button-up shirt, I walked awkwardly out of my room. Cry was dressed somewhat fancily as well, so obviously I wasn't overdressed.

"You going with Marzia and me to the art thing?" he asked, noticing my attire.

I nodded, not sure what to say. He looked like he wanted to fucking devour me, the way he was scanning his eyes over my body.

I cleared the nasty thoughts entering my brain by shaking my head. We had only known each other for barely 30 hours, that would wait until we knew each other for at least a month.

No. At least a _year_.

Cry blinked and looked away, clearing his throat. "Ready?" he asked, jamming his hands into his jeans pockets. I nodded, and then averted my eyes away from him as well. I kind of had been giving him that "I would love to fuck you" look, too.

We took an incredibly awkward, incredibly silent walk down to the park, where Marzia was waiting patiently. This time, her whole attention was on us, and she lacked her usual game of Temple Run, or Angry Birds, or whatever else the hell she played on her phone.

"Wow, you two clean up nice." she gave us a pleasant smile, as if she weren't going to shove us into each other the first chance she got.

"Thanks, you do a pretty good job yourself." I answered, trying to keep my voice level. Cry nodded, his eyes constantly glancing over at me. It made me uncomfortable and extremely turned on at the same time.

Reaching the event, we saw other students about our age, dressed similar to us, standing either too comfortably against railings or too stiffly, refusing to lean against anything.

Marzia led us inside, and we began to look around and different works of art. Some were better than others, that's for sure, but they were all impressive.

I froze in front of an extremely accurate mural of a pretty girl I had never seen before. Her hair fell down past her waist, her brown eyes shone, and her perky smile made her seem like the perfect friend, not to mention perfect girlfriend. It was titled "Lover".

Looking over at Cry, I could feel my heart rate increasing. Shut my eyes, appearing to check my phone.

There was no more denying it. No more "guy crush". Because, whether I cared to admit it or not, I was becoming more and more infatuated with the boy who was now standing next to me. "Well, they do say the greatest love is between an artist and his muse." he pointed out.

I blinked, and looked at Cry. My muse.

Because he was right. I'm an artist, he's my muse.

But how can an artist tell his muse he loves him… and, well, what happens when the muse doesn't love him back?

* * *

**AND THEN THE STORY NAME BECOMES RELEVANT.**

**Next chapter will be up Monday or Sunday, because I don't have school Monday, and if I can, I'll upload it Sunday.**

**Reviews and favorites are love! *makes hand heart***


	5. Chapter 5

**Again, thanks SO MUCH for all the positive feedback I'm receiving! I love you all! *hand hearts and internet hugs for all!***

**_Again, I do not claim to know Pewdiepie or Cry and/or their sexualities. This is all written in good fun and isn't intended to offend anyone._  
**

* * *

I was a little bit dazed walking home. Some big revelations had hit me, and it was taking a while for it all to process.

It felt strange, not being able to stand close to my roommate, who was currently ripping off every extra layer of clothing he could, until he was shirtless with just his jeans on.

_How in the hell does coming out work? _I wondered, trying not to stare at him like he was a piece of meat.

I decided to do a little research, see if I could figure out my sexual orientation. After about ten minutes into the search, I closed out the browser window and closed my computer. It was too damn confusing to figure this out, especially after figuring out that I was beginning to develop feelings for Cry.

"Hey, Pewdie?" I snapped to attention, hearing the deviation of my nickname.

"Yeah?" I turned to Cry.

"Umm… maybe, just maybe, you'd wanna go grab a movie Friday? I mean, just as friends… You don't have to if you don't wanna I was just wonder-"

"That sounds fun, of course I'll go with you, Cry." I said, trying to keep my voice steady. Had he just asked me out?

"Great!" Cry let out a relieved sigh before retreating to his bedroom.

I shook my head to clear my thoughts. _No, it's just as friends. Don't get yourself so worked up, Pewds- I mean, Felix… Shit, I've been hanging out with Marzia too much._

Leaning against the back of the couch, I reached for my phone to call Marzia. I could hear faint music coming from the back of the apartment.

I stood and walked to the back, pressing my ear to Cry's door.

"_Cause I won't give up on us,_

_Even if the skies get rough_

_I'm giving you all my love_

_I'm still looking up, still looking up._

_I won't give up on us (no I'm not giving up)_

_God knows I'm tough enough (I am tough, I am loved)_

_We've got a lot to learn (we're alive, we are loved)_

_God knows we're worth it (and we're worth it)_

_I won't give up on us_

_Even if the skies get rough_

_I'm giving you all my love_

_I'm still looking up"_

I bit my tongue. Damn, that boy could sing. I could feel my heart pounding, and my stomach was up in my esophagus, and I could hardly breathe. Was being in love like this?

The feeling was entirely unpleasant, just strange and new. I had never really dated much in high school, being as shy as I typically was. Marzia really brought out my inner "social butterfly".

I closed myself up in my room, and started drawing. Every page I turned, Cry was there, imitated behind careful pencil strokes.

I groaned. Once drawing was my escape, but now it just yanked me back into the problems I was trying to briefly escape.

"_God knows I'm tuff enough." _I sang, laughing a little bit. Tuff, spelled t-u-f-f. Like in _The Outsiders._

I picked up the beaten copy of the book off of my bedside table (which had apparently arrived while I was in the shower, along with the rest of my furniture) and began to read.

_When I stepped out into the bright sunlight from the darkness of the movie house, I had only two things on my mind: Paul Newman and a ride home…_

I'm pretty sure I read that book cover to cover, because when I looked outside, it was pitch black out. I stood up and walked to the living room.

Cry was passed out on the couch, curled up on one side. I sat down on the side he didn't occupy, allowing myself to sit back and enjoy the movie playing.

It was one of those meaningless, the-more-guts-and-naked-women-the-better zombie movies. The special effects were the cheesiest thing ever, and the best part about it was that it appeared to be almost over.

I picked up the remote as credits scrolled past my eyes a mile a minute. I yawned, selecting one of those chick wedding shows. I needed something to go to sleep to.

"Bitch, you look like a freaking cupcake!" I hissed at the TV, before catching myself. Why do I get so involved in TV and movies?

I fell asleep to the almost muted sound of a bride-to-be and her father over the "sex factor" of her "dream dress".

I dreamed Cry and I were getting married, and he was wearing the cupcake dress, only he looked really hot in it. Cry looks hot in everything.

In the dream, Marzia performed the ceremony, and my dog kept trying to eat the cake.

When I woke up, I was curled up on the same side of the couch as Cry, who was hanging on the edge of the couch. His breathing was nice and even, and his body heat was transferring straight from him to me. I was so damn comfortable, and I really didn't want to move.

I finally got everything in my brain working straight, and I sat up. The TV was now showing one of those ridiculous coupon shopper shows. I immediately changed the channel, knowing Cry would definitely not want to see that (neither did I, to be honest).

I decided to make myself some breakfast, searching the cabinets for some cereal. I found some hot pockets in the freezer and cooked up one in the microwave.

Cry woke up when the microwave "pinged!", yawning adorably and stretching. I kind of wanted to smack myself for thinking Cry was adorable, but if I was coming to terms on my feelings with him, I'd have to get used to thinking like that.

"Hey, you're making food?" he asked, rubbing his eyes.

"Yeah." I said, digging into my hot pocket.

"You should've made me one!" he joked, punching me in the shoulder as he walked past.

I laughed a little bit in response, my arm tingling where he'd touched me. It was a weird feeling, being in love- no, liking someone.

I could feel Cry's eyes baring into my back as I stood in the same position. "You okay?" his words sounded as if they were coming from underwater.

Today was Friday.

The tingling on my arm grew more until it spread to my entire body. I didn't dislike the feeling, but it wasn't entirely pleasant, either.

"Pewdie, you okay?" Cry's hand was on my arm again. "Felix?"

I shook my head to clear my thoughts. "Yeah, I'm fine." I managed to pull myself away from him and headed for my room. "I'm gonna go… clean my room." I pressed against the wood on the door, and it softly slipped open. I hadn't closed it all the way apparently.

I began to clean in a zombie-like state, placing boxes containing personal belongings on one side of the room, arranging furniture and opening boxes containing furniture on the other.

I didn't hear him open the door.

I almost didn't feel him wrap his arms around my waist.

But I did feel him kiss my cheek before leaving me alone.

* * *

**CLIFFHANGER. DUN DUN DUN.**

**I promise I'll try and update more often. School's a pain in the ass and it's driving me NUTS. Good thing Thanksgiving is only a few weeks away!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Aghh so many nice reviews! I love you all!**

* * *

I ran a comb through my hair. It was still remaining defiant against my attempts to make it look decent. Damn heat, making my hair flat.

Cry was standing in the doorway, somewhat awkwardly. He was leaned up against the frame, watching my run my fingers through my hair.

"Ready?" he smiled, trying to be less awkward.

Ha. As if anything could make our relationship less awkward.

The theater was dark and chilly, the air conditioning on the highest setting possible. I was gnawing on some popcorn, trying to pass the time during the previews. Horror movies always put me on edge.

Cry was relaxed in his seat, putting his phone on silent and dimming it's brightness. For a minute, I thought he was going to rest his hand on mine, but he was only reaching over for his drink.

"I'm sorry I'm so awkward." he muttered, picking at his own bag of heavily buttered popcorn.

"You're not awkward." I mumbled, feeling my way through the darkness to grab my drink. "Just not great with people."

Cry sighed, and the movie began.

Halfway through the opening, there was a jumpscare, causing the entire crowd to practically leap from their seats.

I jumped possibly a mile in the air before I settled back into my seat, panting.

Cry smirked. "Want me to hold your hand?"

"No." I rolled my eyes and was about to take another sip of my drink when-

"SCREEECHHH!"

"AGGHHHH FUCK!" I dropped my hand and grabbed Cry's tightly, refusing to let go.

"Now do you wanna hold my hand?" he asked, and even in the darkened theater, I could tell he was blushing.

"YES." I squeezed tighter.

He laughed a little bit, his blush growing.

The movie continued, jumpscares, screams, and gore covering the wide screen. The whole ninety minutes, I didn't let go of his hand.

When we left the theater, we were greeted by Toby and another one of his friends.

"Hey, Felix. Sup, Cry?" we brofisted and he introduced us. "This is Jack, he's actually one of my friends from back home."

"Hey." Jack said, waving a bit shyly.

"He's new." Toby added. "We've gotta go, we're gonna go set off coke-and-mintos rockets in the park. Bye guys!" they ran off into the dark, probably to Toby's car.

Cry and I walked home almost silently, our hands shoved in our pockets. What had happened in the theater had obviously been forgotten since exiting and walking home in the Florida sunset.

The sky was painted a pretty golden-pink color, shining out over the still-steamy pavement. I smirked as I said softly, "Nothing gold can stay."

Cry turned to me. "What'd you say?"

I shrugged and repeated my words. "Nothing gold can stay."

"Like the poem from _The Outsiders_?"

"YES!" I shouted, obviously startling him. "Sorry," I added, rubbing the back of my neck, "I'm a bit of a fangirl when it comes to that book." I laughed.

Cry laughed as well. "Me too." he smiled.

"Something else we have in common." I laughed again, feeling my arm snake around his waist.

"Are you coming on to me, Felix?"

"Possibly, _Ryan._"

He wrinkled his nose in disgust, but continued to laugh. "Ugh, I hate my name."

"Try having two middle names."

Cry smiled at me, before slipping his own arm around my waist as well. "I'm sorry for the semi-surprise attack on you earlier." he mumbled. "I-I just really like you and-"

I spun him around in my arms. "I like you, too, Cry."

Cry pulled away in excitement. "Really? I mean, you've only known me for two days or thereabout and I don't want you to-"

I cut him off by placing my lips on his. I pulled away before he could process what had happened, and we continued to walk on in a platonic position.

"Wanna go do something a little more, I don't know, coupley?" I asked. "Like, Monday? Same time?"

Cry nodded. I could tell he was having to process a lot. I kissed his cheek and headed for my room.

"Good night, Cry. See you in the morning."

* * *

**I was gonna put off putting them into a relationship until later... but my brain at four am last night had other plans...**

**Thanks again for the faves, follows, and reviews! *hand heart***


	7. Chapter 7

**Oh my God, the reviews. I FUCKING LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH!**

**Sorry for the wait, and this chapter is kind of a filler. Things will pick up, the title will again become even MORE relavant, and I'm introducing an antagonist... but who shall it be?**

**Also, the smoking thing WILL become a big thing in later chapters.**

**But have this fluffy-ish chapter to hold you over until Thanksgiving (which will be when I update again probably.)**

* * *

I could feel someone tugging at the covers of my bed. I moaned and rolled over, pulling the blanket even higher over my head.

"Pewdie." a soft voice whispered, still tugging at the blankets.

I sighed, sitting up and rubbing my eyes. Cry was sitting at the end of my bed, his glasses crooked on his face. I reached out to set them straight.

Cry sat on one knee, the other leg dangled over the side of the bed, his toes being the only thing pressed against the dusty wooden floor. He looked concerned, blinking his eyes rapidly when I fixed his glasses.

"What's wrong, Cry?" I asked, the rain pouring down outside. Thunder rumbled off in the distance.

"I-I can't sleep." Cry mumbled, looking embarrassed.

"Why not?" I felt around in the darkness for my glasses (I typically didn't wear them in the daytime, opting out for contacts instead.)

After finally finding them, I pulled them on and looked at the brunette crouched by my feet.

"Why not?" I asked again, softening my voice and taking his face into my hands.

"I-I don't like thunder." he muttered, his voice barely audible against the sound of the torrents of rain beating down on the windows. As if on cue, lightening flared followed by a boom of thunder.

I pulled him closer to me, his head tucked beneath mine. I pulled the blankets tightly around us.

Thunder continued to roll as he pressed his face to my chest.

"How do you live in the lightning state and still manage to be scared of storms?" I asked, petting his hair.

He shrugged against me.

"You wanna sleep in here tonight?" I asked softly, pulling away from him. He nodded sleepily and curled back up against my chest.

I maneuvered us until we were laying down, Cry resting on my chest. He was already breathing softly, on the edge of sleep.

"How long had you been asleep when the storm woke you up?" I asked, not entirely expecting a reply.

"Mmmm…. three hours?" he mumbled.

I nodded, kissing the top of his head and resting my head on the pillow. "Goodnight, Cry."

"Night, Pewds."

"Hey, Cry?"

"Yeah?"

"When did you start calling me Pewds?"

"Marzia called you that, and I thought it was cute."

I nodded again, one hand running through his hair, the other tracing circles on his back between his shoulder blades.

I don't know how long we were asleep, but when we woke up it was light out. Cry's hair was messier than before, his glasses hanging off one ear. I carefully removed them and put them on the bed next to him.

"Nergg, is it morning?" He asked, stretching out in my arms.

"Yeah." I kept rubbing my thumb between his shoulder blades.

"Shit, that feels good." he muttered, pressing his face into my chest.

We laid there for god-knows-how-long before Cry finally pried himself away from me, straightening out his shirt and leaving. I sat up, squinting against the light of the room.

I pulled myself out of bed, bringing myself into the kitchen on unstable legs. Cry sat at the table, holding his phone to his ear, a blank expression on his face.

"You okay?" I asked, placing my hand on his shoulder.

"I'm- I'm okay." He said, putting the phone down. "I gotta go."

He grabbed his wallet and headed straight out the door, not even bothering to close it behind him.

* * *

**Farewell, reviews are love! c:**


	8. Chapter 8

**Can I just say that I fucking love all you people? Okay? Okay.**

**So sorry I didn't have this up sooner, practically all of my immediate family is in town this week and life's been pretty hectic.**

**And also I waisted three hours tonight building a fucking treehouse in minecraft. A FUCKING TREEHOUSE.**

**So, I won't keep you waiting any longer! Here's chapter eight!**

* * *

I waited.

And waited.

And waited.

Finally, Cry came home, looking exhausted and clutching at his side.

"Cry, are you okay? What's wrong?" I stood up, helping him sit down.

"My-My God… I hate my dad…" he coughed. "Don't worry about it Pewds."

I blinked and put some distance between Cry and me. He was leaned up against the back of the couch, his eyes closed and his mouth opened, drawing in deep breaths.

"Do you want to go take a nap or something?" I asked, running my thumb over his arm. I noticed a large bruise that hadn't been there before.

"A nap sounds nice." Cry admitted, pulling his knees to his chest and shutting his eyes.

I put Cry down in his room and went over to his phone. I had to know what was going on with him.

Before I could even check his messages, my own phone went off.

I answered the call, not even checking the called ID. "Hello?"

"_Felix, sweetie! How are you?"_

I let out a sigh of relief, half expecting a killer or something. My mother's voice speaking rapid Swedish was music to my ears.

_"Hey, mama. I'm good, and you?"_

_"I'm great!" _she sounded so happy to hear from me. _"How are you and your roommate getting along?"_

_"Uhh, very good. We're already _**_very _**_close." _If by "very close" you meant dating and had spent the majority of the prior night cuddling.

_"That's good." _I head barking in the background, and then the sound of my sister shouting.

_"Listen, Felix love, your grandmother is really sick… she's been asking for you, I don't think she even knows you've left. Is it at all possible for you to come home for a few weeks? Like, until Christmas?"_

_"Mom, I would have to reschedule my whole lineup for classes, moving back my classes for this semester, plus I'm in a relationship…"_

"YOU'RE IN A RELATIONSHIP?" she screamed in English. I could practically see her bouncing around happily.

_"Yeah, Mom, I have a boyfriend."_

_"Wait… A _**_boyfriend_**_?"_

_"Yeah." _I swallowed.

_"Well, as long as I get grandchildren, I guess it doesn't matter who you love. BUT YOU'RE IN A RELATIONSHIP!"_

_"Mom calm down!" _I laughed, relieved. She had taken the news better than expected.

_"I'm sorry, it's just that you haven't been interested in someone since you were a kid in second grade with that little Marie girl!"_

_"It _**_has _**_been a while." _I looked down the hallway to Cry's room. I wanted to go lay down with him, kiss that dark bruise, and any other mark on his body, until it disappeared.

_"How about I come up for couple weeks? Just so she knows I'm gonna be at school. I'll even bring my boyfriend."_

_"Sounds like a good idea."_

_"Alright, I have to go now. Bye, Mom."_

_"Bye, Felix. I love you."_

_"I love you, too, Mama."_

I hung up the phone, and walked to Cry's room.

Cry's room was about a fourth the size of mine, but it looked like it was ten times bigger than it actually was. He was curled up on the bed, his bruised arm exposed.

I placed a kiss on the inside of his arm before carefully tucking it beneath the blankets.

He stirred, his almost petite frame twisting beneath the sheets.

"What?" he asked, clenching up in pain.

"What happened?" I mumbled, taking his hands in mine.

"I-My dad, he's in debt… and expects me to pay it for him. FOR HIM. Dumb bastard." he shot up, grasping my shoulders. "I need to get out of Florida for a couple weeks."

"Good news, we're going to my house for two weeks."

"In Georgia?"

"Yeah." I gave him a small smile, rubbing at the bruise. "How bad did they beat you?"

"I don't want you getting involved."

"I _want _to be involved. I have to protect you, Cry."

"You don't have to, I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself-"

"I don't want you to be beat up like this all the time. How much money does he owe?"

"A few grand… They only hurt me because I couldn't fucking pay them back… fuck…" he clenched up in pain again.

"Yeah, you're coming with me to Georgia."

I kissed his forehead and tucked him in. "Take a nap, when you wake up we'll make plans to drive up to my parents' place."

Cry nodded, resting fully against the pillow. I retreated to the living room, trying to get in contact with my sister, who could hopefully pick us up and take us back to Florida. I didn't have a car in my possession, and I was pretty sure Cry didn't either. Everything on campus was within walking distance, and if we needed a ride we could call Marzia.

I couldn't get my sister, so I resulted to calling Marzia to let her know we were gonna be gone for a couple weeks. I couldn't catch her, either, so I left a message and decided to make myself something to eat.

I couldn't get the image of Cry's bruised-up arm out of my head. I dug through the fridge, and realized I'd been reading the ingredients of cream cheese just to clear my head.

It was still cloudy from the previous night's storm, and the memory brought happy thoughts. Thoughts of when Cry was still in my arms, unharmed, snuggled into the sheets.

Bringing myself to sit down on the couch, I turned on the TV. My phone was buzzing.

_Marzia, _the screen read.

"Hallo?"

"Pewds! Is it true? Are you and Cry together?"

"Yeah, why?"

An unintelligible scream came from the other end of the line.

"THAT'S THE BEST NEWS EVER!"

"Ha, yeah." I pulled the phone back to my ear.

She was rambling in rapid Italian, or just really, really fast English. Either way, I couldn't make sense of her blabber.

"We're gonna be out of town for a couple weeks-" I began.

"But school starts in a couple weeks…?" she trailed off, confusion heavy in her voice.

"We'll be back in time for the first day, it's just- he wants to meet my parents and stuff." I quickly made up some lie. I didn't want sweet little Marzia getting involved in this shit.

"Ooooh, I see."

"Well, I have to go, see you."

"See you!"

I hung up the phone. I flopped over sideways on the couch.

Two things could happen right now: One, Cry's dad could own up and pay off his own debt, or two, those guys would just wait until Cry got back in-state and then wail on him when he got back. Or worse, follow us out to Georgia.

I finally absorbed myself into a movie, trying to forget everything that was going on.

* * *

**Thanks for taking the time to read, it means a lot c:**

**Reviews and favorites and follows are like cookies and ice cream and all things good in the world.**


	9. Chapter 9

**HEY GUYS IT'S AN UPDATE.**

**I'm so sorry I didn't update sooner, I got sick right after I posted the last chapter, then school decided to make me it's bitch, and now Christmas stuff, it's just super hectic right now for me. **

**Also, I just made up Felix's sister's name. I don't think he mentioned it in the video he said something about her in, so I just made up "Elle" because she looked like an Elle to me.**

**_I do not claim to know Pewdie or Cry, nor their sexualities._**

* * *

"Hurry, Cry, or we're gonna miss our ride!" I shouted, tugging on my shoes. My sister had graciously agreed to pick us up, and I didn't want to keep her waiting once she got here.

"I'm hurryin'!" He shouted, I poked my head into his bedroom to find him tugging on his pants- backwards.

"Need a little help?" I joked, wiggling my eyebrows suggestively. He rolled his eyes and threw his backpack at me. It landed at my feet, I picked it up and swung it on to my back.

"Such a good boyfriend." he joked, patting my cheek. I rolled my eyes, handing him back his backpack.

"Well, not anymore." he said sarcastically, taking the backpack from me and placing it on his own shoulders.

My phone vibrated. A text from my sister, announcing her arrival and claiming "I had 20 minutes to get my skinny ass down here or she was coming up to get us, no matter how good of sex we were having."

Oh, how I love my sister.

"Come on, Cry, my sister thinks we're having sex." I held back a laugh.

"Oh my God, I love her already." Cry responded, emerging from his room, his pants on right-ways.

"Come on, let's go on down." I said, taking Cry's duffle from the floor in one hand and my own in the other.

Cry followed me down to the front of the building, where my sister sat parked, waiting on us. Her hair was pulled up into a high bun and she was leaning up against the car, smoking a cigarette. Well, that was new.

"Hey." she greeted us, her bun bouncing as she turned to hug me. "I miss you baby bro." she joked, stepping away.

"Come on," I laughed, returning her hug, "I've only been gone for three days."

"You hardly left the house before now. It just feels… empty without you." she shrugged, turning to Cry. "You must be Feli's boyfriend."

"Yeah, I'm Cry." he shook hands with her.

"I'm Elle." my sister introduced herself.

"Well, we'd better get going if we want to get back home before it gets too late." Elle threw our bags into the trunk of her car.

"Ooh, I call shotgun!" I shouted, jumping into the front seat. Cry just rolled his eyes and climbed into the cramped back seat.

"Just remember, Feli- driver picks the music, shotgun shuts his cakehole." Elle laughed.

We left Gainesville at 8:30 am and arrived in Savannah at 12 pm. If it hadn't been for the fact that my sister needed the car we shared to get to work, I probably could have driven down. I also just like flying in planes, maybe I'm just kinda weird.

I was half asleep by the time we arrived. I was stressed out about Cry's situation, and I didn't want anyone getting involved who didn't have to be involved. But Cry seemed like he was enjoying the change of scenery.

"Alright, Cry, just to forewarn you, my mom has never met a stranger." Elle warned, handing him his bag from the trunk.

Just as soon as Elle had told him this, Mom came out the door and hugged me. "Feli baby!" she exclaimed.

"Mom, calm down, I've only been gone for three days!" I laughed, hugging her back.

After we finished, Mom started introducing herself to Cry. "You two will be staying in Felix's old room, it's not too big, but it'll do."

Mom led us inside, Elle bringing up the rear and shutting the door behind us. I suddenly heard the sound of nails clacking against hardwood floor. I turned to see Maya running up to me at full speed.

"Hey, Pugga!" I said, bending down to pet the pug. Maya barked happily, leaning up to lick my face. "Oh you're so fat!" I laughed, picking her up.

"Come on, let's go back to your room and get unpacked." Cry suggested, taking our bags. I nodded in agreement, placing Maya on the ground. She trotted along after us as we headed upstairs to my room.

"I thought you would have more family than this." Cry admitted as we unpacked. Maya was stretched out in my now empty suitcase, panting like crazy. She had run about forty billion laps around my room before she had settled down.

"Well, Elle mentioned something about my Dad and Granddad taking Grandma to the hospital because she wasn't feeling too great on the phone. That's probably where everybody is." I said, collapsing on the bed.

"Oh… So when will I get to meet them?" Cry asked, laying down next to me.

"Probably at dinner." I took Cry's hand and intertwined our fingers. I sighed in content, and we lie there for a good twenty minutes before I felt a mass wiggle it's way in-between us.

"Look's like your dog doesn't like sharing you." Cry laughed.

"Mayaaa." I moaned, laughing as well, pushing her off the bed.

This was going to be an interesting couple of weeks.

* * *

**Thanks for taking the time to read and/or review, it means a lot. *hand hearts***


	10. A brief note from the author

**Hey, everyone, sorry this isn't an update, I swear I'll get something up before Friday.**

**My life's been kind of hectic, I got sick again, I just recently got braces, and now my depression is back and stronger than ever.**

**But since writing has always helped me, I'm gonna pick this story back up and carry on.**

**Just letting you all know that I haven't died ^^:**

**Also, thank you for the kind reviews, and all the favorites, and everything. I love you all so much. *GROPE HUGS***

**Stay beautiful, and remember you have wonderful hair today.**

**Never change.**

**-Emma**


	11. Chapter 10

**Holy shit thanks for all the love you guys!**

**This is kind of a filler chapter but since it's Valentines Day I thought I could update as a gift from me to you.**

**Sorry for the terrible writing, it's almost midnight and I need to build up some suspense before it gets any good.**

_**I don't know or claim to know Cry and Pewds or their sexualities.**_

* * *

The evening flew by uneventfully. Dad and Grandad came home with Grandma, and the entire family got to meet Cry. Nothing exciting, and the general atmosphere of the house was happy and comfortable.

It had started raining sometime after we had gotten to my parents'. The rain fell quietly against the tin roof, Cry curled up against me as we attempted sleep. But to be honest, I think we were both a little too high-strung to sleep.

"What happens if they follow me?" he asked, keeping his voice as quiet as possible as to avoid waking the dog sleeping beneath the covers at our feet.

"I don't know." I answered honestly. I couldn't sleep, not with this on my mind.

"Come on." I said, pulling him out of bed.

"Where are we going?" he asked, tugging a sweatshirt on over his bare torso. I picked up the spare key to the car off of the dresser and headed downstairs, Cry in my wake.

"Don't worry, you'll find out." I said.

Cry nodded and fell silent. We ran barefoot through the rain, the gravel driveway slightly painful as we put pressure down on the rocks. It was quiet as we drove, the only sound being the pounding rain.

We finally reached the one place I knew to take us. Pulling up so the car was hidden by the trees, we climbed out of the car and headed through the trees.

I could hear the sound of rain hitting the trees above us. The whole scene would have been peaceful and perfect, had it been that we weren't both stressed over Cry's daddy issues.

We reached the clearing before I knew it. The feeling of rain soaking us to the bone, the warm early September night keeping us from freezing.

I tumbled into the grass, and Cry followed suit. We lay there in complete silence, waiting forever to find the right words.

"You don't have to get involved." He stated.

"I do." I replied. I didn't want to tell him I loved him yet, we had only just started dating and had barely met.

"Me and my dad didn't have a good relationship to begin with." Cry sighed, pulling at the grass. "He used to yell at me a lot. He never beat me or any of my siblings, he just got mad and drunk a lot. He didn't like the fact that I was artistic and not athletic. Apparently art was too 'girly' for him." he let out a breathy, almost sarcastic laugh. "I wonder what he'd say if he found out I was gay."

I just shrugged, having no words for Cry. I honestly couldn't relate. Me and my dad weren't necessarily _close_, but we knew each other well enough and I knew he loved me for me. In fact, I think he was more accepting of Cry and mine's relationship than my mom.

We lay there until the rain slowed to a drizzle, the sun refusing to rise due to the clouds. A haze hung over us, the humid air suffocating yet comforting at the same time.

I pulled my phone out of my pocket, checking the time. 6:49 AM.

"We should get back before your parents wake up and worry." Cry said.

"They'd know where I am." I rolled over on my stomach. I played with his hair, sleepiness overcoming me. "Let's just sleep out here tonight."

Cry rolled his eyes but complied, rolling over into my side.

Everything, if only for a moment, was calm.


End file.
